Enigma
by Player Number One
Summary: Second in the Hunter trilogy. Trowa has learned to live with his power, but now he must face the greatest challenge of all, someone else who has the same power, and who has been hired to kill him and the other pilots.
1. Default Chapter

Enigma

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and am in no way saying I own any of the characters unless I made them.

Authors Note: This is yet another trip to my sick world. I am putting a sci-fi warning on this one. If you don't like paranormal stuff or telepathy, don't read this. Don't say I didn't warn you either.

Chapter 1:

Manager stared at the strangely clad girl critically. She was wearing black leather jeans and vest with a white, cotton tee shirt underneath and she had a black, skin tight, leather glove on her left hand. It wasn't her clothes though; it was her make up. She had dark colored eyes and white lips. It was odd that she still managed to look pretty, breathtaking in fact. "Do you have any experience?" The girl nodded and handed him a piece of paper. She didn't even flinch in the least as he read over it. "Hmmm, a dare devil huh? Let's see what you can do."

The girl turned and walked to the ring. This was a day where there were no shows so she could show them exactly what she did. She took three batons that she had brought along with her and pushed a button on the end that lit the ends on fire than with a grin she started to juggle them in intricate circles and patterns. Manager was impressed and it was than that he noticed she was catching the fire ends and yet not even flinching from heat. "How..."

She grinned. "The fire at one end is a hologram. I have that end marked with red tape. My next stunt is all real though." She looked at the floor and concentrated than slowly she began to hover. Manager saw her eyes glow briefly. Her black hair was blowing up and her clothes were ruffling. After a few minutes she flew up in the air and did a flip. 

Managers` eyes were wide open. There had been no strings, no trap doors, nets or any props. He could see crowds now cheering for her; "Dark Jester" is what was on her background. "You're hired! Do you have a costume?" She nodded and was shown to her dressing room for the show that night. 

As she was walking down the hall she saw one of her targets, or at least that's who she thought it was. He had the radical hair that swept in his eyes - his green eyes that held every sort of sadness the world could offer to one person. A tear rolled down her face as she thought of the job at hand and she darted into the shadows and from there she teleported to the dressing room.

"And now - the mysterious - the magical - the beautiful - Dark Jester!" The spot light shown on a girl with swords standing in the middle ring. She was dressed like an old court jester only the suit was black and red and the hat sat up on her head a little to let her bangs come out and her left hand was gloved in black leather. The right side of her face was painted white with a black diamond over her eye. She was nice looking as she stood there with one arm twisted in back of her so the sword came over her eye and the other arm angled slightly in front of her so the swords crossed slightly at the tip.

She smiled and put the swords on the ground for later. "For this trick I need a volunteer." A few people raised their hands and a few children started to shout for her to pick them. She finally selected a young boy from the crowd. "What's your name?"

"Kevin." The little boy looked nervous and so she shielded his mind carefully from the crowd. She needed his full attention and cooperation. He was cute she noticed. Big, blue eyes with longish blond hair that swept into his face. She pushed the thought out of her mind. He had nothing to do with the mission at hand.

"Kevin I want you to stand there and relax. Have you ever flown before?" The little boy shook his head with a smile. She liked smiles. They showed hope. She held out her gloved hand. "Alright, now I need you to take my hand and close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you." There was something in her voice that demanded obedience. He did as he was told. 

There were gasps and a few screams as he floated off the ground very slowly and hung over the crowd. "You can open your eyes now." He opened his eyes and smiled than laughed as he looked down at the crowd. She carefully brought him back in and set him down. He ran back to his seat smiling. "Thank you Kevin. Now for my trick." She picked up the swords, which she had dropped near the end of the ring. After concentrating on them fully they hovered in the air and spiraled in a dangerous whirlwind. "I need another volunteer." No one raised their hand except for Duo. She motioned for him to step up. How unfortunate that she couldn't complete part of her job now. "What's your name?"

He smiled real big. "Duo." She almost laughed at him. He was like a big kid but she couldn't get too attached. Never get too attached to anyone.

"I need you to stand right there and close your eyes." He obeyed and she brought the whirlwind of swords down making sure they didn't hit him but also making sure they came close and looked like they were hitting him. To do this she popped in and out of people's minds. They saw the swords going right through him. "You can open your eyes now Duo." As she thought, he moved his arms in a natural reflex so she had to use all her energy to make the swords go around him. The swords dropped. "Thank you Duo."

After the performance Trowa tried to find her sensing she was different like him. Also, the way she had brought the swords so close to Duo, it was bound to raise suspicion. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and so she took off to the dressing room. He paused at her door and asked Catharine if she had spoken to her.

She smiled at him. "Oh Yeah I did, really nice girl. A little strange though. She won't let people touch her. I tried to shake her hand but she just smiled at me." he nodded and walked away.

Trowa went to Heeros` house and knocked on the door. Relena answered with a smile. "Oh hi Trowa."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Hi Relena, Is Heero here?" Relena nodded and Trowa followed her to Heeros` room. Always the gentleman. Beings he didn't have a performance that night he had his typical turtleneck and jeans on. Heero was reading a book but he peeked up over the rim to acknowledge his friend. "Heero can your computer find a person by description?"

Heero stuck his nose back in the book, which had been written about the gundams and operation meteor. It was completely off. He had never tried to kill Relena except one time, maybe two. He wasn't sure why he had gotten it, he just wanted to see if the press had changed along with the world he supposed, and they hadn't. "If they're a criminal."

Trowa nodded. "Than let's hope we don't find them."

They went into Heeros` room after he decided to part with the book and Heero typed at the computer for a few minutes. "Aright, what do they look like?"

Trowa pictured her and remembered what he thought first time he saw her. She was beautiful. "It's a girl, 5`8", black hair, small build, black eyes, and fair skin. About 17." The results of the search showed ten women that were all criminals. Heero went down the list and Trowa let out a sigh of relief when the ninth one wasn't her either. He was ready to go when Heero clicked on the last girl. Trowa sighed in disappointment. "That's her."

Heero nodded and carefully continued sensing that Trowa was feeling a little pain. "Her record has down that she is an assassin. She was caught for arson and the attempted murder of Relenas` father and she was traced to about sixty other murders of officials and senators. Her name is jester Leona."

"Jester? That's her real name?" That was amusing to Trowa. She was a jester and her name was Jester.

"Mm-hmm. It says here that she disappeared sometime during A.C. 196 after a long string of crimes. Trowa, she was 8 years old when she turned herself in. That was eight years ago. She escaped about one year after that and was never seen again for a few more years. An eight year old can't do all this unless they have special training."

Trowa thought for a minute. "She must have used the confusion caused by operation meteor to disappear." He didn't comment about the other issue brought up and so Heero didn't push it.

Heero perked up suddenly. "There's something else. Her victims always have their windpipe crushed and they never scream. There are never any bruises on them. They always look as though they died in their sleep. Also no other nerves or veins were hurt when they died. It was like a very bad asthma attack but they didn't have asthma. "

Trowa had an idea of what that meant but he wasn't certain. He didn't believe too much in the paranormal and the only thing that made him believe even partially in it was the fact that he had powers too and would have been considered a mage in older days since he had practiced with his powers when alone. "Is there ever any finger prints?"

"No, there was never even a sign that she was in there. No finger prints, not even any DNA or fibers." Heero sighed. Wasn't this supposed to be over? 

Trowa was thinking but he suddenly looked up. "What happened to her?"

"During the Marimeya incident it was said that she died but her remains were never found. There were three or four witnesses that saw her run into a building and than blow it up. No one saw her come out."

Trowa hummed in thought and walked away. "Thanks Heero."


	2. chapter 2

Enigma

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and am in no way saying I own any of the characters unless I made them.

Authors Note: Kind of got started quick didn't it? It isn't a very long fanfics but I think it's good. Oh and don't worry, the sequel is longer-__- this chapter shows so much of me! Enjoy.

chapter 2:

Trowa watched her from afar as she sat in the moon light by the lion cage. She was a gentle person and he could tell. The lions were sitting around her in a way that they only did with him. They treated her as though she was one of them. She was alerted to his presence without him even moving or making a sound. He had even made sure which way his shadow fell. All he had done was think. She was thought sensitive. Telepathic, maybe telekinetic. Very powerful at that. None of the pilots except Trowa had encountered this kind of power. It would be confusing to them, especially to Wolfie who was caught up in reality. Of coarse, he would understand about myth better. She stood up and walked over to where he was very slowly making sure their eyes locked and that her hips swayed. The lion that had been sprawled over her lap growled at the movement. "Is there some reason you are watching me Trowa?"

He stood up and used this opportunity to check his theory. He had never even spoken to her. "How did you know my name?"

She raised her head slightly and maintained her mysterious silence and glare. She had a glare that seemed to cut through his skull and torment him. "I asked."

She was as good an actress as he was an actor. She didn't make a signal flaw in her act. He held out his hand to shake but she didn't touch him. He did notice the sad look that crossed her face for an instant. "Well Jester, I just wanted to meet you."

She glared at him and than threw her head back and laughed. "Jester? The child killer from 94? HA! She was so unimaginative. Trowa, stay out of my way, I'm really as harmless as a mouse." With that she turned and walked away to her new found friends, the only ones that knew her. The lions. 

Trowa was thinking. Jester had too much pride to down herself like that. She also would have killed anyone who knew her name and she would never stoop to the level of circus performer. He sighed and walked away not really sure what to think. Than he thought of something and walked up behind her. There was one more test to pull off. "I know who you are."

She chuckled and turned to him. "No you don't, no one does. That stupid girl from 94 doesn't either." Trowa was confused beyond belief. She had never let anyone touch her except for volunteers and the lions who now didn't want much to do with Trowa which he found odd. She never used trap doors, ropes, or mirrors in her stunts either. They were all real.

******************************************

Trowa was thirsty and not too sure where he was. There were trees everywhere and the sound of water. The place also had a bluish glow to it. The moon was hanging in a perfect orb in the sky, it was full. He could feel her presence though and he knew she was close by. He heard sobbing from somewhere and so he followed the sound through the thick woods and saw her holding a small cup and catching her tears in it. It was filled to the brim and so she looked up and stopped crying. "Do you know my pain?"

He reached out to touch her for some reason but she moved away from him. "Who are you?" He wanted to help her. He knew what it was like to be trapped in a void of everyone's` feelings and sorrows as well as your own. He knew what it was like to be hated and feared. He wanted to help her more than any other human being.

She wiped a tear away. Her eyes were too old for her. They bounced his thoughts around in them and they searched deep into him. They touched his heart. How could anyone except him be so sad? "A girl who has lost all hope. A girl whose life was snatched away before her eyes. Do you know my pain Trowa?"

He blinked at her. He didn't know if this was a dream or not. It was so real but yet there were things he was doing that he wouldn't normally do. "No, will you tell me?"

She shook her head than looked cockily at him. Those eyes rummaged in his thoughts again. "Are you fascinated by me?"

Trowa tried to get closer but than stopped with a sigh. "Yes. This is a dream. I would never do this." She grinned and lunged forward at him with a war cry. It was an old mothers tale that if you die in your dreams you'll die in real life. She was trying to keep him asleep but he had the same power she did even though it wasn't as strong. 

Trowa sat up panting. What was she? He decided to go to her room and find out. He jumped out of his trailer and walked to her trailer. He knocked but no response came and so he opened the door gently. She was laying on the bed with shorts and a sports bra on. She had a lit candle balanced on her stomach and her hands folded neatly on her chest. Her left hand was gloved again in that skin tight black leather glove. "Are you fascinated by me?" Trowa took a step back as the voice echoed all through the room. He was very fascinated by her.

*********************************

"So why are you telling me this?" Wolfie stared at Trowa from across the room as he twirled a cup of coffee in his hand to mix it. He had gotten a call from his ex- companion to come over for breakfast. It was supposed to be important, not some woman who supposedly had powers and sounded like she was Chinese.

"Because you know about magic." Trowa was sitting at the table Looking at his untouched breakfast. He looked sad as usual but there were dark circles under his eyes and he looked hopeless which was completely not the Trowa Wolfie knew.

"Well, my opinion is that she is an enchantress. As far as whether she is the jester, I would guess she is but she is ashamed of her failure. Stay away from her." with that he turned and walked out of the trailer leaving his coffee still untouched.


End file.
